5 Drabbles
by tastyboots
Summary: Dean/Castiel ; Fluffy pre-slash, Fluffy kid!fic, Cracky slash, Angsty gen, Fluffy slash ; M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come on!" Dean mutters.

Why does it seem to rain wherever he goes? It's like there's a cartoon rain cloud following him around. Dean glances over at Cas; like Dean, he's getting soaked, but unlike Dean, he doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Aren't you cold, dude? It's like 40 degrees out."

"No."

Dean shivers, "Figures."

Dean shifts his position and checks on Sam through the viewfinder mounted atop his sniper rifle. Sam pushes back rain-drenched hair and tucks his hands in his pockets. Dean feels something on his shoulders and pulls his finger away from the trigger to keep from shooting Sam in the face. Then he jerks around to see what the hell Cas is doing.

Cas looks at him innocently enough, but he's no longer wearing his trench coat which, ah, is now around Dean's shoulders. Dean shivers violently. Cas glances down at his shirt as if he's considering giving that away, too. Dean follows his gaze, but quickly looks away to avoid staring at the almost see-through material clinging to the angel's chest.

"Um… Thanks," Dean says.

"You're welcome, Dean."

Dean turns back to his rifle and prays that it stops raining soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas are playing cars; Dean has a fire truck ("'Cause my daddy's a fireman and fire trucks are awesome!") and Cas has an ambulance ("'Cause ambulances go wherever fire trucks go."). Dean and Cas have just saved a G.I. Joe and a Barbie doll from a burning building when one of the older boys, Gordon Walker, stomps over and steals Cas's ambulance.

"Hey!" Dean yells, "That's Cas's."

"Yeah, well it's mine now, losers," Gordon says.

Cas looks like he's about to cry, so of course Dean has no choice but to punch Gordon Walker in the face.

Gordon starts crying, and stupid Ruby runs and tattles to Mrs. Mosley who promptly rushes over and puts Dean in time-out while she calls his father.

Cas sneaks over while Mrs. Mosley is on the phone, "You shouldn't have done that, Dean," he says.

Dean stares at his shoes and shrugs nonchalantly, "Gordon's a big meanie. He had it coming."

Cas doesn't say anything, so Dean glances up to see what he's doing and when he does Cas leans forward and kisses him on the mouth. Dean gapes at him.

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean blushes and nods.

Mrs. Mosley calls him over and says that his dad is coming in to talk with her. Dean knows his daddy will be mad, but Dean can't help but smile. It was totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

"He's always flying off to Heaven after we have sex, and, I mean, it's not like I'm a girl or anything, I don't need to cuddle after every orgasm, but it would be nice if my fucking boyfriend was there for a second round or morning head, you know?"

"Um…"

"There is a civil war going on, Dean. As much as I love having sex with you multiple times, and cuddling with you, and giving you blowjobs in the morning, I must use my time wisely."

"Oh, so now I'm not worth your time? Fine. Why don't you just stay up in Heaven then? I'm sorry for wanting to spend time with my partner."

"Dean…"

"Oh, don't you, _Dean_, me. Do what you want. See what I care."

"Um, what—?"

"I just miss him, okay! I miss you, Cas. And I know I have abandonment issues, I know, and I'm dealing with them, but you leaving all the time doesn't help."

"Dean, I will always come back."

Dean stares at Cas and then leaps over his chair to kiss him passionately. Castiel tries to dislodge him, but Dean is very determined, so Cas ends up standing up slowly, mouth still attached to Dean's.

Dean eventually comes up for air and Cas takes advantage of the short break to toss a wad of cash at the couple's therapist and mutter a thank you before Dean's mouth attacks his lips and he haphazardly maneuvers them out of the room.

The therapist stares down at the money and her blank notebook and dazedly calls in her secretary to see if she has any idea what in the name of God just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dean!"

Sam and Castiel rush over to Dean, escaping demon forgotten, to make sure he's okay. His head is bleeding profusely, but at least he's awake and breathing.

"Hey there, Sammy, Sammy-boy, Sammy-o, baby bro. Haha, that rhymes."

"Dammit! He probably has a concussion," Sam says, "Stay here and try to stop the bleeding while I go get the car. Don't let him fall asleep!"

Sam runs off and Castiel stares blankly at his charge for a moment until the flutter of Dean's eyelids shakes him out of his daze.

"Dean."

"Hmm?" Dean responds sluggishly.

"Don't fall asleep."

"'M not, I promise."

Dean's eyes drift closed, "Dean!" Cas shouts.

Dean jerks awake, "You can't fall asleep, Dean," Castiel says.

"Okay…"

"You need to stay awake until Sam gets back. What do you usually do to keep yourself awake?"

"Sing."

"Okay," Cas says, "So sing to me."

Dean coughs and Cas presses harder at the gash on Dean head. And then Dean begins to sing.

_"Home in the valley,_

_Home in the city,_

_Home isn't pretty,_

_Ain't no home for me._

_Home in the darkness,_

_Home on the highway,_

_Home isn't my way,_

_Home I'll never be…_"

Dean trails off and his eyes shut again, but this time Castiel can't wake him up.

"Dean? Dean. Dean!" Castiel can hear the hum of the Impala's engine in the distance.

"Sam!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So…" Dean says.

"So," Cas responds.

Dean is still trying to catch his breath, "That was…"

"Yes," Cas says.

"Yeah," Dean agrees.

Cas scoots closer to Dean and Dean slides his arm under Cas's head. Cas curls an arm around Dean abdomen and weaves his legs between Dean's.

"Are we… Are we cuddling?" Dean asks.

"I suppose so."

"Huh."

"What?" Cas asks.

"I just, I guess this means, I mean, are we, like, a thing now?"

Cas tilts his head up to stare at Dean in confusion, "What?"

"I mean, like, are we going steady now? 'Cause I mean, you like me, and I sorta like you, and obviously the sex is great, so…"

"Dean, I do not understand what you are trying to ask me."

Dean sighs loudly, "Do you want to be my fucking boyfriend or not?"

"Oh," Cas says, "Yes, please."

Dean huffs out a laugh, secretly relieved, "Alright. Then it's settled."

Cas smiles, "Yes."

For a moment they lay there quietly, their heart beats and steady breaths the only audible noise.

"Do you want to have sex again?" Cas asks.

"Oh, hell yes."


End file.
